Fighting Temptation
by xFlowersofDarkx
Summary: 'With those Level-E vampires running around in the shadows in Inazuma Town and the death of two of our agents, it would be diffcult to explain this situation to Kidou without sounding crazy.' Vampire fic, shounen-ai.


**Hello, readers. I'm back again with a new fanfic this time! :) This has a slight crossover with Vampire Knight. The only things similar is the mention of blood tablets (which help quench a vampire's thirst for blood) and the ranking of vampires. This will be a really quick explanation of the rankings.**

**Level-E: A vampire that was once human but was bitten by a Pureblood and changed to the lowest ranked vampires. They possess no significent powers and are quite uncontrollable when thirsty.**

**Nobles: They're more sane than Level-Es. They possess certain powers, usually linked to the elements (fire, ice, water, etc). They are born as vampires but have some traces of human blood. Their bites don't affect humans hence they can't control Level-Es.**

**Purebloods: The highest in the vampire rank. They're blood is so pure, that they have no traces of human in their blood. They possess multiple powers and outlive the other vampires, though their numbers are scarce. They're the only vampires that can turn humans to vampires.**

**Well, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Opening Chapter: Introduction to Vampires**

"Sakuma, Genda, Gouenji...what a pleasant surprise."

All the mindless Level-E's obediently stepped away from the three agents as soon as their cloaked master arrived from the shadows. Nevertheless, their gazes were stuck to the necks of their prey they wanted to devour. From the lust of blood they desired, they grinned maniacally and waited patiently before they could strike. Though, they would have to be very cautious if they didn't want to end up like the other Level-E vampires that attacked first, or else they would be killed.

"You and your organisation has really been a nuisance. It's a burden to send so many of these pathetic fools for your dead bodies only for them to be dispatched." At this, the hooded master raised his hand and all the Level-Es dispersed without hesitation.

"Because of your high reputation in the vampire race, I'd prefer to dispose of you personally."

Gouenji tightened his grip on his katana and briefly glanced at the other two. He nodded his head slightly, earning him confident nods in return.

"We've waited for this for a long time. We're not going to waste this rare opportunity." Sakuma declared as ice blades appeared on his hands.

Genda was the first to start the rather bloody fight, using his advanced physical strength and ancient kung-fu techniques. Gouenji and Sakuma joined in, one by one. Even though they clearly outnumbered their opponent, they struggled to keep up with him.

When the fight was over, all three agents were lying motionlessly on the ground. Gouenji was gasping for breath and stared wide eyed at his comrades' dead eyes and shocked expressions.

The foe watched amused by Gouenji's desperate effort to continue the fight. He sauntered to him slowly when he succeeded to stand up. Gouenji curled his fingers to a fist and attempted to punch the enemy, who easily caught his fist.

"Pitiful. I wonder how it feels to be the last one standing?" the cloaked figure jeered. A suddenly strong wind blew against his face and his hood fell back, exposing his identity.

"Fudou!" Gouenji quietly gasped.

"Oh well. Who cares if you know who I am, you won't be alive longer to tell your team mates." Fudou smirked maliciously. He spun Gouenji around and pulled his back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around his captive's flailing arms and firm stomach while his other hand reached up to grip Gouenji's chin.

He tilted his prey's head to the side, showing his smooth, tanned neck. Fudou's eyes turned red as he lovingly licked the untouched skin. He chuckled lowly upon hearing a small whimper from Gouenji.

"Don't worry. I'll make this as painful as possible." he whispered before harshly biting to Gouenji's neck and relishing the painful scream afterwards.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

Gouenji reluctantly opened his eyes and saw the worried faces of Kazemaru, Endou, Hiroto and Fubuki.

"How did I survive?"

Kazemaru frowned. "Don't you already know that Haruna-san is an expert medic?"

Gouenji smiled slightly as Hiroto handed him a bowl of soup.

"You've been in this infirmary for three days. Here's something to eat."

"Thanks."

There was an uncomfortable pause before Endou decided to speak.

"Gouenji, Sakuma and Genda's funeral is to be held this afternoon." he informed.

"_Everyone_ is going, so you might need this to hide the..._bite._" Fubuki grinned weakly as he gave Gouenji a white choker. "It's not your usual style, but that's the only one we could find."

Gouenji looked at the soft choker and sighed. "Thanks. How will I explain this to anyone who asks? It would be quite noticeable when I'm wearing black for the funeral. Besides, shouldn't the collared shirt be high enough to cover the bite?"

"Well, yes, but just in case. It's not a normal choker. It should hold back your...lust for blood after the transformation." Kazemaru explained hesitantly.

"Oh..."

"Aki-san is manufacturing the blood tablets as we speak. She says that they will taste very sour; so good luck with that." Fubuki chuckled.

* * *

Kidou Yuuto knelt with his head bowed in respect in front of two gravestones. The names of the two deceased players of Teikoku, Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou, were engraved on the new gravestones along with the years they have lived and their own unique quotes. The burial had finished two hours ago and the cemetery was deserted, save for the lone figure on a small hill nearby.

He recalled the conversation he had with his friends a few weeks ago. It was when the pair contemplated about their deaths and asked his opinion on the subject.

"...When the time comes that we fall asleep and never awaken; we would prefer if no tears are to be shed on that day..." Kidou faintly recited. "...unless it truly pains the person..."

His knees wobbled then he collapsed. His goggles were discarded beside him while his tears freely slid down his cheeks.. At that moment, a clap of thunder was heard and it began to rain. Kidou ignored the cold water, the overly moist grass and the noise all around him. For the third time in his life, he felt so alone.

Gouenji leaned back on the large oak tree on the small hill he was on. Looking up at the dark, cloudy sky sadly, he remembered his promise to his friends.

_"If we don't return from a mission, and it's confirmed that we're dead, we'd like you to tell Kidou about our positions in this organisation. We've asked Kudou-sama should it ever happen. He accepted it so please promise us, Gouenji."_

_Genda and Sakuma raised their fists and waited for the platinum blond to seal the promise with a fist-bump._

_"Promise." _

_Gouenji smiled at them, lightly bumping his left fist to Genda's and his right to Sakuma's._

The smell of rain and wet grass filled his nostrils as he stood up. Kidou was still there. He clutched the jacket and sauntered down the hill towards the pained boy.

When he had reached him, he draped the jacket over Kidou's shoulders and knelt beside him. After a silent moment of giving their last respects to the two, Gouenji finally spoke.

"The team will worry if we don't return soon."

"...Yeah. Let's go."

The two ambled out of the cemetery and silently walked home, immersed in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter. Please review! ^^**


End file.
